The Beginning of the Three Powers
by ultimate.indigo
Summary: I was just a girl with a big imagination not knowing any of this would happen. Could we really help save the world?
1. Backstory

"Wow", the first word I actually said after waking up to what had seemed a pitch black galaxy void that had motion pictures that was replaying my whole life and journey I had been through. How I got here seemed to be way out of the question. All I remember was flying in midair and a light blue portal in the middle of the sky pulling me in. You see I am not the type of person to be scared over any little thing anymore, so with me being in this sort of void or whatever does not even scare me at all. After what I have been through it would not had surprised me if my life would end here. Anyway before I trail off even further, this is the event happening now. But for you to understand this part of the story I have to go way further back in my past to where it all started, no to where it all began. So with these motion pictures I can remember how it all happened. Hi, my name is Angel and let me tell you about my experience of my so called life.

"You are going to miss the bus Angel, hurry up and get out here." "Okay mom." Ugh my mom was always the sort of person to watch over me wherever I go. I guess she is just being overprotective of me by standing at my bus stop since I was her only daughter. But you know it would not be the first time I felt embarrassment like this. But actually this moment right here was actually helpful to me since it kept me from the nervousness I have been feeling over my first day of 6th grade.

(I was such a denial young 11 year old girl back then. I mean who wouldn't be nervous over their first day of middle school, I just didn't know I was worrying over the wrong little thing. When I was a fifth grader I was in loved with this show with fairies that had magical powers almost displaying their elements in different transformation. It was a really cool show. It actually inspired me to even start drawing more and designing clothes. I couldn't help but chuckle at that moment looking at the motion picture showing how I was always so enthusiastic to draw a new fairy transformation. I would always use my friends as sketch models and their elements/powers based on their personality. Like my friend Arshia, her power was over water, one of the four main elements. I had chosen the element water for her, because it seemed suitable for her and plus she was always the type of person to follow the flow and not cause any trouble. Yea those were good times. I continued to move down to see other motion pictures of my beginning. None of us knew what was going to happen or the adventures we would had. Because I love the little fantasy world I had created with my drawings and made up stories, I never knew they would come to life. I never actually knew that it would be a curse to me. I should not had pick up that book I saw in the middle of the hallway. Maybe if I hadn't, none of what was to come would had happened…just maybe…)

Finally, the bus is here. Dang, I still can't believe the summer is over and I am about to start 6th grade.


	2. First Day Gone Wrong

The school actually looked kind of big. I began to wander the place because it was not time to go to class yet and I wanted to see if I could find any of my friends. As I was walking I saw a cute boy standing in the middle of the hallway hanging around with his friends. I couldn't help but stop to stare. But before I knew it I was on the floor. I turned around to look behind me and I saw a couple of girls snickering as they were walking by me saying, "You should really watch where you're going." I guess they thought it was funny to just push me and start laughing. But I did not let that bother me, I just hope that they hadn't saw me drooling over the boy I was looking straight at. Suddenly the bell rang and I got up, dust myself, and started walking to my first period class, which was gym.

The first thing I heard while I was entering the gym was the gym coach yelling at everybody on how he wanted them to sit down and wait for further instructions. I mean he could had just used his inside voice since no one was really overpowering his voice, because it was too early in the morning for all of that. I quickly hurried up to sit down on one of the bleachers and to my surprise I hadn't notice that I was sitting next to the boy I was admiring this morning. I was actually kind of happy. I felt like nothing could ruin this moment, but I was wrong. A few bleachers below us, I had saw the girls that had push me this morning. Just seeing them turned my face upside down. But I was actually kind of glad that they were below us, otherwise they would had seen the other side of me. Finally the class had started and our assignment for today was to partner up with a person or people to get to know them. I guess coach just decided to do that since he probably didn't make a lesson plan and wanted to have something to keep us busy. But I believe he did that to see how nervous we would be and just laugh at us. I just look around as I saw everybody either pairing up in groups or with someone. I actually kind of felt bad for myself, because I didn't have no one I knew in my gym class. I also saw the cute boy from this morning getting up from beside me to go talk to his friends who I guess had asked him to pair up with them. It had seemed that he said no, because he was then walking up to me! I just said to myself maybe he wants to partner up with someone behind me, because he was heading straight to my direction. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. I actually wanted to see and know why he was heading to my direction. Next thing you know, he held out one of his hand in front of me saying, "Hi, my name is Jayden. You want to pair up?" I was actually startled at first and plus people were starting to look at us. I could even hear them saying why would someone cute as him ask her to be his partner. Even the girls from this morning were astonish. I didn't want the remarks of other people get to me and plus I actually like the attention I was getting. Jayden just continued to look at me with his hand still held in front of me waiting for my reply. I felt bad for him having to wait, so I got up shook his hand and said, "Yea I would love to your partner. Nice to meet you though, my name is Angel." We were now smiling at each other. I actually did wanted to know why he chose me out of everybody in the gym to be his partner.

The assignment turned out pretty good. I mean I got to learn a lot about him and he was actually quite the entertainer. I couldn't help but laugh at everything he said, I guess that's love for you. I just hope he hadn't notice me blushing towards him. Anyways I finally came up with a nickname for the girls from this morning. I decided to call them the bumper sisters, since their names all start with B's. I actually couldn't believe that the bumper sisters had the audacity to come up to where we were just to hear our conversation. As if I didn't know the real reason they were up there. They were jealous! Suddenly the bell rang. I sighed and started heading towards my next period. But before that Jayden had stop me to ask for my number. I was practically screaming inside. I couldn't contain myself. I wrote my number down for him and also drew a little cute smiley face. He then hugged me and said, "I hope we see each other today at lunch." We said our goodbyes and I headed to the direction of my next class.

It turned out I did have a few people I knew from my 5th grade year in my class. I went to take my seat by three of them, they were Zari, Tiff, and Mari. They kind of weren't nice to me, they actually told me to move. I decided to move to another seat. "Maybe they're not in a good mood. After what I've been through today, I wouldn't either," I said to myself. I then saw my other friend Akira and I started praying to myself hoping she wouldn't push me away either. I took a sit by her desk. Akira then got up and hugged me unexpectedly. She told me how she missed me and everyone else during the summer. She also told me not to worry about Zari, Tiff, and Mari. Because since they're in middle school they think they can get rid of the people who they think is not on their level anymore. I couldn't believe how they were trying to act fake towards some of their old friends. I decided to shake off the feeling of betrayal from them. I was actually happy to see one of my friends that hadn't change. The class periods went by fast. It was now time for lunch. I was walking towards the cafeteria, but stop when I noticed Akira and my best friend Arshia. I ran up to Arshia and hugged her. I actually missed my best friend during the summer. We then were walking inside the cafeteria to get our lunch. As we were walking in the lunch line, we were all telling each other about our day. I also told them about the bumper sisters and Jayden. Akira then told me that she had saw those girls this morning too and that Zaria, Tiff, and Mari also hang with them too. As we were walking towards a lunch table, I suddenly felt myself tripping over someone's leg. I suddenly then fell to the floor covered in my lunch. I saw people were starting to notice what had happened and started to laugh. I also saw who had trip me, it was my old three friends and the bumper sisters. I didn't know if I should cry or be angry. I then ran out the cafeteria. As I was running in the hallway away from the cafeteria crying I suddenly then trip again. I was finally getting tired of all the pushing around today. So I was about ready to let the person who decided to trip me again have it, but then to my realization it was just a stupid book.


	3. The Strange Book part 1

The book was really strange looking and it had a type of scary weird vibe coming from it. I did not know if I should pick it up or kick it so hard that it can break since it tripped me of course. But for some reason, I was compelled to open the book. I mean when I gave it a closer look, I could see that the book was actually beautiful and magnificent. It had gold shimmering elegant borders on the pitch black cover of the book. The book looked like it had not been ever touched because it looked like a new book from the writer itself. I opened the book and started skimming through it, but to my surprise, there was nothing written inside! I then heard Akira and Arshia coming down the hallway to my direction. Immediately when they yelled my name, the blank page I was on suddenly had words on it. This seemed strange to me because I knew I skimmed through every page in the book and did not see anything written inside. But the main thing that actually bothers me was what it said. Written inside the book were these words, "Water, technology, and fire will become as one". I then closed the book and to my surprise again there was something written on the cover of the book. The title was "The Beginning of the Three Powers". After seeing that I did not know either to drop the weird book that had strange writings inside or to just take it with me. But something about the book kept me marveled so I decided to keep it. After a few seconds later my friends finally found where I was and you wouldn't believe who had tagged along with them, Jayden!

I did not know that I had spilled lunch still on me. Because the next thing I knew Jayden had taken out a piece of spaghetti out of my hair and said, "What those girls did to you was very mean". I replied back by saying, "Yea if only I just knew why they were doing all these mean things to me." The bell then rang and we all started walking back to class and guess what, Jayden and I were holding hands back to class. When I got back to class I decided to hide the book in my book bag. Before reaching to my last class I told Akira and Arshia that we should have a sleepover and they all agreed with me. I was actually excited because the real reason I was having this sleepover was to show them the weird book that I had found in the middle of the school hallway. 

I was finally home. As soon as arrived at my place I opened my house door and called out for my mom. To my surprise, no one was home. I was thinking maybe they had gone out and would come back later. So I decided to get ready for my sleepover. I grab chips, cheese dips, juice, candy, and I also order a box of cheese pizza and wings. It was really starting to get late but my friends had arrived. As soon as Akira entered my house she said, "Dang, it looks like a ghost house in here." I replied by saying, "No, my family just haven't arrived back yet." Arshia then said, "Oh well, let's get this sleepover started!" Inside myself, I was actually happy to have my friends over tonight but I just couldn't help a sinking feeling that something was wrong. I could not stop worrying about my family. 

We were so full from the food we ate. I decided to show my friends about the mysterious book I found and the strange words written on it. They both said, "That's weird", at the same time. We then touched the book at the same time. Suddenly the title, "The Beginning of the Three Powers", started glowing in glittering gold. We were actually scared. We quickly removed our hands from the book, then with no warning, the book opened with pages flying around. Arshia then said, "Now this is really getting scary." "I agree with you," I replied back to her. We all got up and backed away from the book. Then suddenly a strange figure appeared out of the book greeting us by saying, "Welcome Techno, Water, and Fire. It is my pleasure to be greeting you three. But I should warn you about your journey has yet to begin." I whispered to my friends saying, "What is it talking about?" I guess my friends couldn't hear me because they were still stuck on the part that something strange popped out of the book. I just hoped whatever this is that nothing bad was going to happen, but I guess I was wrong.


	4. The Strange Book part 2

Here we were looking at this strange figure that was talking to us, while deep down I started to have this sinking feeling that something has happened to my family. So I blurted out, "Where is my family!" Without no warning, I quickly put my hands over my mouth as if I had said something forbidden. The figure then had a sad expression on its face as it was turning its head towards me. With only that expression I could tell something had happened, so I started crying. My friends tried to comfort me as I was balling my eyes out saying, "This is all my fault, if I had never found that stupid boo-" "No, do not say anything bad about what brought you to your destiny," the strange figure had quickly said this while covering my mouth with its hands. I couldn't even finish my sentence. The strange figure started talking to us stating, "Wipe your tears young one for more hardships and devastations are soon to come. But do not let them discourage you because there will always be joy, for out of the darkness that is coming you three are the beginning of the light that is soon to come. You three will also be able to enter another dimension whenever you like, this place will help you train with your powers. Your three mentors will be waiting for you at Alfea College. They are Bloom, Techna, and Aisha. In order to get to the other dimension, you each will have a bubble that will help you guise get to the other dimension until you all learn how to tele transport between dimensions. There is someone your school who can answer all of your questions if you have any, trust her because she will be your fairy godmother. Until then I bid you guise a farewell. But please remember, there are dark forces who are searching for your power and would do anything to get them, so you all must get stronger and protect the light within yourselves. Until we meet again." And with that, the strange figure disappeared within the book leaving only glittery gold dust behind. I couldn't help but to still cry because I actually cared to what happen to my family and if they were ok. For the rest of the night my friends and I couldn't sleep, all we thought about if our separate families were okay as well.

We woke up the next morning very tired and us having school was not helping at all. As soon as we arrived at school we all made it our mission to find our so-called fairy godmother. We searched through the whole school looking for people that could possibly be our fairy godmother. Sadly the bell rang and we all had to head to class. I told Akira and Arshia to meet in front of the library during lunch period so we could continue our search and maybe find out more info on the book. We all went our separate ways and I had to hurry up and get to my first period. Suddenly as I was walking around the corner I bumped into someone and felled on the ground. As I was rubbing my head, I looked up and saw that I had bumped into Jayden. I immediately tried to get up, but then Jayden reached for my hand and helped me up. I couldn't help but blush. "Hey Angel, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you", Jayden had said. I then replied that it was ok. It seemed to me that he was in a rush but I couldn't help but wonder why, because our first period is in the direction of where I was going. So I couldn't help but wonder why he was going in the other direction. Jayden said goodbye to me and continue in the direction he was going to. I was really curious to where he was rushing to, not that I wanted to stalk him or anything. I followed him. After passing a few hallways, Jayden finally stopped to talk to someone. I then hid behind the corner. But without no warning, I suddenly felt someone behind me so I quickly turned back to see who it was. I almost screamed but Akira had covered my mouth in time. I moved her hands from my mouth and asked her why she followed me. To my surprise, she was not following me. She was following the boy Jayden was talking to.


End file.
